


Strength in Triangles

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [30]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Polyamory, References to Depression, sickly sweet, they're just all so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: Eggsy's depressed and/or having a particularly bad so Harry and/or Merlin surprise him and completely take care of him. I want it sickly sweet, bonus points if you make me cry.Eggsy's had more bad days than good recently and it hasn't escaped the attention of his boyfriends as much as he thought it had. So when they pull out all the stops to make his day just a little bit better, it's almost more than he knows how to deal with. What he does know is that he's keeping them. Forever if he can.





	Strength in Triangles

After yet another long day of helping train recruits, endless paperwork, and dealing with the new Arthur's bullshit attitude - the man was at least 300 years old and the only one still to have a problem with him becoming a knight - all Eggsy wanted to do was go home and relax. He popped in to Harry and Merlin's offices to let them know he wasn't hanging around (they were working late anyway, as usual), made his way home and headed straight for the bath.

He stayed there, just lying back and relaxing until the water had gone cold and all the bubbles disappeared before finally washing up and dragging himself out of the tub. As he was drying his hair in front of the mirror, he saw someone moving into the doorway. Harry and Merlin shouldn't be home yet and he would've heard the alarm if they were. He just about had time to grab his gun from under the sink and turn around, aiming it right at the intruder's head.

"Fucking hell, Harry!" He lowered his gun, slightly relieved that his evening wasn't about to be ruined by having to kill someone in his own bathroom and clean up the mess.

"Eggsy, you do know you're a spy, don't you? Not sure it should be so easy to sneak up on you." He took a step closer, flashing Eggsy a playful smile.

"Of course I know, do you?! Jesus, I could've shot you!"

"Then I shall count myself very lucky that you didn't." He pulled the younger man against him and kissed his forehead, feeling a pair of arms wrap tightly around him in return.

"How did you get in without setting the alarm off, anyway? And what are you doing home so early?"

"Some partners would say 'Welcome home'. And you seem to be forgetting that one of us is also a spy and the other invented the security system, darling."

"Fair point. But why bother when you could just use your keys like normal people? And where's Merlin then?"

Harry gave him a warm smile, the kind he reserved just for Eggsy and Merlin in the comfort of their own home. He took a couple of steps back and held his hand out to Eggsy. "Come with me."

"Harry, I'm not even fucking dressed."

Harry took a moment to look him up and down. "Mm, I can see that. And if there's ever a time that I complain about that, I want you to use that gun on me. Come on."

A grin spread across Eggsy's face. "You dirty old man!" He took Harry's hand and let himself be led. He followed Harry downstairs and into the dining room, to where Merlin was setting the table - apron on _fucking apron, since when does Merlin even cook_ , candles lit and wine poured. He stopped dead and let go of Harry's hand.

"It's er... It's tomato and chilli soup - with croutons, obviously. There's a toad in the hole in the oven, and lemon meringue pie for dessert." He'd told Merlin that ages ago, before they were even together - they'd had that whole 'If it was your last meal, what would you have?' conversation, he wasn't even sure he was paying attention. But then again, it's Merlin, of course he was paying attention, and of course he'd remember.

"Shit." Merlin paused mid apron removal and the soft expression on his face turned to a slight frown. "Sorry. I um... I haven't forgotten our anniversary or something, have I?"

Harry let out a soft laugh. "No darling, nothing like that."

"What's all this for, then? How did you even pull this off?" Eggsy wasn't sure he'd ever been this confused before.

It was only then that Merlin moved towards him, resting his hand on his shoulder. "We're sorry you had a shit day, love. Quite a few shit days recently, in fact. And we're sorry we've been so busy that we haven't paid it the attention we should have, but we do care."

"We left right after you, we wanted to surprise you. It's our way of telling you that we're sorry we've been neglecting you, and showing you how much we love you."

Eggsy was stunned, frozen on the spot, but he could still feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Merlin gently pulled him into a hug and that was all the permission they needed to fall, leaving thick tracks down his cheeks. He buried his face in Merlin's jumper - he always felt comfortable being enveloped by his partners, and he'd never been more grateful for his smaller stature. He felt Harry's arms wrap round them too and it was perfect.

He'd have been happy to stay there forever, but they'd gone to so much trouble and he wasn't about to let that be ruined by some burnt sausages so he untucked himself from Merlin's chest. "Thank you, both of you. And food looks great, babe." Once they'd untangled themselves, Eggsy caught sight of the obvious damp patch on Merlin's front. "Shit, the state of your jumper, me crying like a knob. Sorry, bruv."

"Don't apologise, sweetheart, never for that." Merlin reached out and with a soft smile wiped the last few teardrops from Eggsy's cheeks.

"Now, I believe there are rolls to be warmed in the oven. Why don't you go and get dressed and we should be ready to eat by the time you come back." Harry stroked the back of Eggsy's neck with one hand and held out a small pile of clothes with the other, including his comfiest jogging bottoms and his favourite hoodie - the ones he always wore when he was feeling like shit - because of course Harry Hart was fucking perfect in every way. He'd pretty much worn them to death in the last week, Harry must have washed them. Perfect.

"Sounds perfect, love." Eggsy smiled at them, stole a kiss from each of them, and took the pile of clothes upstairs with him. Once he was alone, he suddenly felt overwhelmed by it all. He'd never imagined that he could be loved that much by a single person in his life, but here he had two of them at once, and they actually meant it as well.

He took a few minutes to calm himself down before he got dressed and headed back downstairs to find Harry and Merlin sitting opposite each other holding hands across the table. He thought his heart was going to explode right there and then.

They ate together, mostly in comfortable silence - small talk would've spoiled the atmosphere, and none of them needed to say anything for the others to what they were really thinking - and Eggsy didn't argue when Harry and Merlin cleared the table and told him to go and put his feet up. He didn't settle for long before he snuck his way to kitchen. He leant against the doorframe, just watching as Merlin washed and Harry dried in perfect rhythm. If he didn't know better he'd have thought they'd been together for years, but of course they had to wait for Eggsy to come along and get them all together, the fucking idiots. But at least they were his idiots.

"I need to talk to you about something." Both men jumped slightly at the sudden interruption. They looked at him, neither of them sure which of them he was speaking to, and waiting for him to continue. "Marry me." There was no point in beating around the bush. "I'm not sure exactly how it would work and that, but we could, if you wanted to. I mean, there must be a way to make it work, even if it's not technically legal, we could probably figure it out." Both men looked at him for a second before turning to each other, neither of them speaking straight away.

"Wait! Let me do this properly. I mean I ain't got rings or nothing but I can do my best." He realised he was babbling, took a deep breath and got down on one knee. "Harry. Merlin. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. With both of you. I'm already the luckiest man alive, being with yous two, but I wanna be able to call you my husbands. So, if we can find a way, will you both marry me?"

Harry and Merlin swapped another look. They didn't give anything away but Eggsy could see the mental conversation taking place - anyone else would've taken that as a bad sign but he knew it had to be all of them or none of them. He knew that what he was really asking, hidden within his question, was _'Do you wanna marry each other?'_ but he wouldn't have asked if he wasn't sure the answer was yes. After a moment that felt like a lifetime it was Harry that spoke first. "Eggsy, are you sure about this? This is a big decision for you to make, and we're no spring chickens, we wouldn't want to tie you down."

"Oh don't be thick, Haz. This ain't a spur of the moment thing, I love the arse off you two. I'm sure." He wondered how that was even in question, how it was even possible that someone could not want to marry them.

"Then we'd love to, sweetheart." Merlin cut in before Harry could reply and shot Harry a look that even Eggsy could read as 'He's sure, don't you dare talk him out of it'. They helped him up and almost crushed him in a hug. Merlin kissed his neck and muttered into his ear, "But if you think you're the lucky one, you're sorely mistaken, lad."

Harry hummed in agreement and joined in. Eggsy couldn't quite catch his breath all of a sudden. "Yeah? Well how about we all go and celebrate just how fucking lucky we are then?" The older men practically growled and manhandled him up the stairs and into bed as quickly as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so desperate to get this written and finished that it came out a bit clumsier than I thought so I will probably come back and edit this at some point.
> 
> While I'm quite proud of the fact that this did in fact make the person that requested it cry, I would very much appreciate any and all feedback from anyone else that cares to give any.


End file.
